Dogma 2 Metatron's Return
by ARsSlave
Summary: Metatron falls in love.. Not nearly done!
1. Introduction

Dogma 2 ~ Metatron's Return  
  
Bethany sits her couch, with her tiny new born Austin. As she dresses her baby daughter  
she starts to think about Metatron, and her adventure which was a little over then 10 months  
ago but she's only kept in contact with Jay and Silent Bob. She sighs sadly as tears swell up   
in her eyes, she then looks deep into Austin's bright blue/green eyes and a smiles spreads across  
her face, she softly says "One of these days you'll have a daddy." She picks up Austin and spins  
around playfully alittle. Suddenly a knock at the door, she quickly wipes her eyes and props  
Austin on her shoulder "That might be your soon to be daddy now" She chuckles as she swings  
the door open she says under her breath as she sees who it is "Or...maybe not.." Jay and Silent Bob  
appear at the door "Jay, Bob, What are you guys doing here?" They both have big stupid grins on  
their faces "Yooo Babe, Whaz ya up to?" She turns around and starts to walk toward a big white   
wooden cradle in the corner of the living room "I was just about to put the baby now" She says   
alittle annoyed as she feels a headache coming on. She leans over into the crib and lays Austin   
onto a fluffy pink cotten blanket, Austin smiles and laughs looking at Jay leaning over checking  
out Bethany. Silent Bob elbows him, as Bethany looks behind her shoulder and glares at him. "What  
are you doing here in the first place Jay?" She says still having abit of annoyed tone to her voice.  
"Cant a old friend drop by?" She shrugs and walks over to the couch, ploping down onto it. "Well   
can we sit?" She nods at Jay and Bob. "Sure. Just make yourself at home, like you usually do" She   
rolls her eyes as she says it. "Well the reason we are here is the Voice of God told us to be." Her  
eyes perk up and she says quickly "Metatron!?". Silent Bob sits there nodding with a smile on his  
face "Yeeeah that dude, He said something about we'd be having a welcoming party." A huge grin  
shoots upon her face "He must mean for Austin." She says excitedly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dogma 2 ~ Metatron's Return  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the good reviews. I've been really busy lately but  
I'll try to update often. I'll also try to make the chapters longer. BTW I would  
love any ideas any one has to make my story more interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2-  
  
She pulls her knees up and hugs them to keep her from shaking so much.  
Jay sits there two seats away from her on the same tan leather corner  
couch staring at her strangely "You high or something?"   
  
She yet glares at him again "Oh yeah the Voice of God is coming to my   
apartment and I'm going to be high." She says Sarcasticly.   
  
Then a tremdous light appears in front of the three and Metatron   
is lowered down as a ball of fire in a low deep voice that echos over   
the living room says "DON'T RUIN THIS SUIT OR YOU SHALL FACE THE   
WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY METATRON."  
  
Bethany laughs a little still wide eyed and grinning the fire fades slowly away.  
When the fire was totally gone, Metatron puts out his arms and Bethany runs  
up wrapping her arms around his waist  
  
"I've missed you so" She says as she feels the warmth of him, something   
she hasnt felt in a long time.   
  
"I've always been with you, every step of the way luv. So now where   
is Austin?" He smiles at her as she hurries over to the crib and gentely   
picks up the small newborn.  
  
"Theres the special girl" He cheerfully says as he carefully takes her from Bethany.   
  
Bethany stands next to Jay as she admires Metatron in his tight black shirt and   
a dark grey blazer a thought raced across her mind "Geez he is gorgeous..Where'd   
that come from?!?! Oh great now I'm going to hell for even thinking about this"   
  
Bethany stares blankly out into space until Metatron catches her attention by   
the wave of his hand "Are you feeling ok?" He says looking at her very concern.  
  
"Yes, yes I suspose I am"   
  
The delightful smell of Metatron's cologn or it might of not even been cologn it  
might be that angels just smell that wonderful drifts under Bethany's nose, She   
sighs dreamly and quickly says under breath "I think I need to take a seat."  
  
She shakes her head trying to get rid of the thoughts, She relizes silence  
has taken over the room and everyone was staring at her, even Austin was staring  
oddly at her.   
  
Bethany's cheeks turned bright red against her pale skin as she weakly smiles and  
says "Excuse Me, I must go kill myse..err to the restroom!".   
  
She then runs across the living room, around the corner to a small square bathroom,   
painted blue with small designs of little white ducks on the walls. She stares into   
the body length mirror mounted on the wall.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Metatron takes a seat on the sofa still holding Austin in his arms   
"I'm hope she's alright"  
  
Silent Bob nods, Jays smiles at Austin then looks back up at Metatron "She's a tough   
broad, But I dont think anythings wrong with her, I saw how she was looking at you Metatron.."  
  
"You dont mean-Naaaah she couldn't look at me that way! I'm an angel, I know she couldn't  
feel for me any other way but besides a friend" Metatron says in reply  
  
"All I know dude, is she had the look of looooove in her eyes and she doesn't look at me that way  
and that will always be a puzzle to me along with the saying when pigs flys, hey if a babe  
wants to see a pig fly I'll make it happen for them I just wish they'd stop saying it every  
time I ask for sex!" Jay looks at Silent Bob still nodding.   
  
Metatron looks at the two idiots "Bloody Americans don't know what there bloody talking about."  
He mumbles.  
  
Back to the Bathroom now..  
  
Bethany screams into the mirror "What is wrong with mee! He's an angel not a man!   
He doesnt even have a penis!"   
  
Her voice lowers as she takes deep long breaths "Alright I must get it together now,  
Just remeber cool...calm and collective.."   
  
She puts her hand on the brass door knob slowly turning it taking one last deep breath  
as she takes a step out of the bathroom. She smoothly walks around around the corner  
into the living room once again she says "I'm sorry for that, I wasnt feeling well  
but I'm much better now"  
  
Metatron stands up from sitting on the couch turns to Bethany "Just in time for me   
to say goodbye.."  
  
"Goodbye?!? Why goodbye!?" Bethany says panicly  
  
"Places to go, People to send messages to!" Metatron smiles "I'll be seeing you my dear."  
  
Metatron walks over to Austin's crib and places her back onto the pink blanket.He turns around  
smiles at Bethany and snaps her fingers making him disappear...  
  
Bethany stares out where Metatron was staning still in a daise. She looks down at the ground and a   
red rose is left where Metatron was. She leans down picking the red rose up and lifting the rose to   
her nose.  
  
Jay suddenly yells "OH MY GOD! YOUR IN LOVE WITH GOD'S VOICE!" He pauses "wait..thats kind of sick.."  
  
Bethany screams "OUT! OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE NOOOW!" She grabs Jay by the ear draging him off the couch   
and to the door. She opens the door and Jay crawls out with Silent Bob right behind him.  
  
Bethany runs and leaps on to the couch with the rose, she smiles "..I think I am.." 


End file.
